heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Starlord
This character belongs to me!! Please do not edit or use without permission!! Coding by the amazing Raybean!! Appearance Starlord is a young NightWing that is slightly skinner then most NightWings. His top scales are black with a hardly noticeable red hue, and his main scales are a very slightly lighter red then his top scales. His underbelly is a dark grey with a more noticeable red hue, and his horns, claws, and spikes are an actual dark red. His wing webs are an almost black red with patches of slightly lighter reds, purples, and blues here an there (think galaxies), and his scattered star-like pattern has more stars then average NightWings. His eyes are hazel brown, and his tongue is forked and black. Starlord usually is wearing his red leather pouch that holds pens, pencils, paint, and his current pecies of work over his right shoulder. The pieces are usually sticking out of the top of the pouch, and there is a smaller pocket on the outside of the pouch that holds his pens. The pouch has a gold buckel in the shape of the Milky Way that closes the main part of the pouch, and the pouch is also outlined in gold colored leather. Starlord also wears a pair of goggles that are silver and have red lenses. He needs this because his eyes are damaged from watching an solar eclipse without eye protection. His pupils are usually in an enlarged state, and they are very sensitive to light. The goggles help him see without having a migraine 24/7. : : Personality Starlord is the normal nerd at the academy he attends in the Rainforest Kingdom. He studies a lot, and gets amazing grades. He has a small group of friends that are just as much nerds as he is, and his favorite classes are writing and art because they help him improve his hobby of comic creating. He likes to get to know his teachers, but he doesn’t get to make new friends very often. The bullies of the academy have made him seem weird and useless (unless it’s a group project) to the other students, and Starlord can constantly hear others whispering about him. He’s adapted to keeping his head low in the halls and walking fast so that the bullies would less likely spot him. Every now and then they do catch him or one of his friends and do what an average bully would do to them. The worst that one has done to Starlord is when Buster burnt his homework and latest comic, and gave him a swirly. Starlord has tried to stand up to his bullies, but every time he tried he ended up getting hurt. The teachers only make it worse when they try to help, and Starlord actually told them to stop trying because of it. When not worrying about bullies and what others are thinking of him, Starlord is a nice dragon. He doesn’t judge anyone for how they look or what others say about them, and he will always welcome a new opportunity to make new friends. He loves adventures and hanging out with his friends, and he loves to hear there stories and take in their input to put in his comics. One of his absolute favorite things to do is go to the library and read his comics to the dragonets that go there. He calls them his “little guardians” and he’s given each of them a super hero/villain name based on what they like. His little fan club meet up every Saturday, and it’s the highlight of his week. Starlord sees his comics as an escape. He writes them about who he wishes he could be. He has had a bad relationship with his father ever since his mother died, and it’s become emotionally abusive. He uses his comics to run away. To become someone he wishes he could be. He becomes Starflyer the first dragon to go to space. His friends are in his comics too. They are aliens he finds that helps him protect the galaxy, and together they are the “Protectors of the Galaxy!”. The comics are Starlord’s favorite things in the whole world. It’s not because they let him escape, but writing them were his mother’s idea. She said that since he loved to draw and write that he should try it, and he did. He learned he loved it, and bonded with his mother over making them. They are really the only thing he has left of her, so they mean the galaxy to him. : : Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. : : Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. : : 7C64DBD5-C445-4CBB-B46D-39B2C6EC31DD.png|Reference to use when drawing Starlord! Made by the amazing Kindred-Heart! Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Content (JellybeanDragon67) Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Writer)